


You're Being Creepy, Sev

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Severus had to deal with hormones as a teen too.





	You're Being Creepy, Sev

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 20 prompt: Severus Snape / Lily Evans / "Halloween is a stupid tradition!" / "Why are you such a creep these days?"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/WYVsOt2.jpg)

Severus pushed a lank lock of hair behind his ear and passed the book on the library table closer to Lily. He tapped the passage he wanted her to read and looked up to keep an eye out for Madam Pince.

"What is this?" Lily whispered back, her brow furrowing as she looked back down at the book.

Severus couldn't bring himself to actually explain it; the rite he'd read in the book was salacious and it sparked his thoughts in naughty ways. He didn't know what she would think of the consensual Samhain sex rite but he couldn't help picturing both her and himself doing it together.

She pushed the book away and looked back up at him with a disgusted frown on her face. "Halloween is a stupid tradition," she told him in a harsh whisper. "Why are you such a creep these days, anyway? I don't want to read that sort of thing."

Severus winced. "Sorry. I just thought..." He didn't know what he expected. Maybe to see her blush or something. He liked her but she had never returned the sentiment. He might try to flirt with her every so often but he was really bad at it. He'd told himself repeatedly that he'd rather have her friendship than push her away by being creepy but sometimes he forgot himself. "Sorry," he repeated quietly.

Yet she didn't seem too angry with him for sharing it. "It's a bit gross, isn't it? Why would anyone want to do that?"

"It's supposed to feel really good," he said, thankful she wasn't really mad at him.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't think I'd ever want to put my mouth _there_ much less have someone do it to me. Isn't that unsanitary?"

Severus shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know." He tried really hard not to think of either Lily's mouth or her snatch as she pushed the book back to him and went back to her homework. He tugged his robes and hoped no one noticed his embarrassing boner.


End file.
